Spongy Lullaby
by Gare-Devil99
Summary: Unable to fall asleep late one night due to having the snail flu, SpongeBob sings Gary a little lullaby to help him get well again. SpongeBob and Gary fluff! One-shot


**AN: **I know I've already done a story last December with poor little Sponge feeling under the weather (being sick really does suck big time, especially around this time of year), but of course I just had to write something else SB related anyway before the year is out. It's just so much fun to write about.

It's a little shorter then all the other SpongeBob stories I've written on here, but it still has some cuteness sprinkled in there. Seriously, who doesn't love a cute little SpongeBob/Gary story? They're just so darn cute!

Anyway, enjoy my latest story, goofy goobers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own SpongeBob SquarePants.**

* * *

**Cough, cough, achoo! Meow...**

SpongeBob awoken from another wonderful Krusty Krab themed dream with a jolt in the middle of the night to loud coughing and sneezing near his bed. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, he looked down to see his beloved Gary coughing up what seemed to be a small, green slime ball onto his newspaper bedding.

"Gary?" He yawned, his voice filled with fatigue yet sympathy. "Are you okay there, little buddy? You've been coughing and sneezing up a storm tonight. Do you want me to get you some water and medicine?"

Gary sniffed, meowing weakly. He stared down at the floor miserably before letting out another big sneeze. "Achoo! Meow..."

"Don't worry, Gary. Help is on the way!"

SpongeBob quickly jumped out of bed, cleaned up the mess, and ran downstairs to fill up Gary's green food bowl with water. On his way back up he grabbed a spoon, some snail medicine, and the thermometer from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

Placing the bowl down on the floor, he quickly took out the thermometer to slide into Gary's mouth. Seeing just how high his temperature was, his own tired eyes grew wide in alarm.

"Jumping jellyfish! Gary, you're burning up! We better get some water in you immediately!"

Gary's sore red eyes began watering with tears as he started to cry. Dear Neptune, would he ever get any sleep tonight? All this coughing and sneezing was becoming tiresome.

Oh, how he wished sleep would come take away the annoyance already. Barnacles, watching educational television, a documentary, or listening to that annoying earworm Musical Doodle on his build in record player was far better than this. He was sick of being sick.

"Achoo!"

Taking out a handkerchief, SpongeBob helped poor Gary wipe his nose clean. Being sick sucked, and he knew just how Gary felt since he had experienced the suds twenty years ago.

"Aw, it's okay, Gare. Come to papa. It'll be okay, dry those tears. Here, take this medicine. I know it tastes awful, but the doctor said it will help you feel better within a few days or so. Then try drinking some of this nice fresh water to help wash it all down." SpongeBob calmly responded, giving Gary his medicine and a little drink of water to help lower his fever.

"I know being sick is no fun, but I promise it'll get better. You'll be back to your old lovable self in no time. Watching TV, being the voice of reason, reading a big stack of books...you get the idea. In the mean time, I'm gonna stay right by your bedside all night until you feel better." SpongeBob slammed a fist into his palm in determination.

"Meow?"

"I'm being overprotective?" The poriferan frowned, shaking his head. He picked him up off the sandy floor, making eye contact.

"Gary, don't be so stubborn. It's no trouble, really. I can always call Mr. Krabs in the morning to tell him I won't be in tomorrow. Maybe I sound desperate, but I just wanna make sure my best friend since childhood gets all the love and attention he needs to feel better again. Family comes first, and I really don't care if it puts my own health at risk."

He placed a hand underneath his chin in thought. "Although I don't think I can catch the snail flu. Doesn't sound like an illness a sponge could catch, does it?"

Gary slowly shook his head. Boy, his master could be such a little chatterbox. "Meow."

"Phew, that's a relief. Look, I know I love my job, Gary. But you mean a lot more to me then all the Krabby Patties in the sea. Seriously, I don't mind. You've done the same for me, now it's my turn to return the favor. Time I start acting more like a responsible pet owner around here."

He snapped his fingers after pondering his thoughts on what else he should do. "I know something that'll help cure those nasty sniffles. Allow me to demonstrate."

Very carefully he then cradled Gary in his loving arms, and began to slowly rock him back and forth. Clearing his throat, he began to sing softly.

**Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep my little Gary,**

**You mean everything to me. More than all the Krabby Patties in the sea,**

Gary's cries softened, and soon he felt his eyelids grow heavy as he listened to SpongeBob's gentle lullaby.

Normally, he wasn't a huge fan of his singing, or even being babied in any way whatsoever. But at this very moment he couldn't care less. If a baby song and being rocked helped him fall asleep faster, then so be it.

_Huh, never knew Papa Bob could actually have a good set of pipes. Beats Patrick's own dumb lullaby from his childhood by a long shot. You call that a lullaby, Tubby? He wanted to fall asleep, not wake up. Note to self: Never ask him for any help with my insomnia...ever! Not unless I want disastrous results. I'll just watch some boring news story, thank you._

**It will be alright cuz I'm never gonna leave your side,**

Smiling a little at the sponge's soothing words, he closed his eyes and nuzzled his head against SpongeBob's chest.

**I love you so much; you're my best friend,**

**And you'll always be until the very end.**

SpongeBob smiled at the now sleeping snail in his arms before giving him a small good night kiss on his eyestalks. Even though the little snail was his beloved pet and best friend since childhood, SpongeBob felt like he was his only son.

"Pleasant dreams, Gare Bear. Hope you feel better soon."


End file.
